The Treasure Island of Dr.Mclean
Plot The episode begins when both teams are seen sleeping on rafts out in the lake. Scott doesn't seem to remember anything after dinner. Cameron goes into a flashback when being served the "Turkey Butterlini". Chef tells Cameron to enjoy his nap, then corrects himself and says meal. Mike then finds a fedora hat and puts it on, which makes him transform into Manitoba Smith and starts to talk to Zoey. Cameron pushes her in the water and takes off the hat for Mike, in order to save their relationship. He then makes a confessional about how he helps Mike with his disorder, and in return he helps him get rid of Scott. He also knows all the ways Mike goes into his different personalities, but hasn't mastered getting his original one yet. Dakota also makes a confessional. She states that now being bald, she has to focus on becoming friends with the rest of the contestants. She chooses Zoey as being the best choice to be seen out in public, post-makeover.Chris then arrives to start the next challenge, but Dakota interrupts him and starts revealing embarrassing things she learned about Chris while being an intern. However no one pays attention as Dakota grows larger and her hair started to grow back, only that now in a neon green color. Chris then gets on with the challenge saying first that the Chris immunity statue has been found, and that the teams have to first race back to sh ore to earn a reward to use for the second part of the challenge. While rowing, Lightning runs into a mutated squid, slowing down the Rats. Meanwhile, Fang the shark has found the Maggots, but Dakota punches it with her new strength into the squid's eye, releasing the Rats free from its tentacles. When the Maggots finally reached where the squid was, it starts attacking them. Cameron then comes up with a plan to hit the front of the board launching everyone on the back to shore. Once ashore, Dakota starts to look for Chris and is already seen even bigger than before, and starts to jump for Chris in the helicopter. He dumps the rewards the Maggots won to them, a compass and a map of the island. Lightning and Jo are seen washed up on shore as Chris continues saying that now the teams have to find the chest in which Gwen is buried alive in, along with Sam, who was knocked out by the meal the night before as well. Once seeing Sam knocked out, Dakota becomes angry and mutates further with an increase in height, orange skin, and even grows a tail. Chris allows the Maggots to head out, but stops the Rats. He gives them the "Penalty Belt" and gives them a metal detector. Jo states how that would be of any use to them as the chest is made of wood. Chris then states it would not and sets them off. Back in the chest, Gwen calls Chris with her cell phone. He answers and makes fun of the farting noisein the background from Sam, which knocks her out. The Maggots get to a swamp that blocks their way. Mike finds a path out of the swamp and Cameron and him start to swim. Scott tries to make his team lose by showing the way through the swamp for the Rats. Dakota grabs Zoey and starts going to the water, but Scott reminds Dakota that Sam is losing air in the chest, which makes Dakota drop Zoey and race for Sam, leaving Scott and Zoey alone. Scott says he trusts Zoey enough to show that he has the immunity idol.Zoey is flattered by the fact he trusts her that much. He then tells her at least he doesn't hide things from her like Mike, and tries to make it seem like he is the only trustworthy person on her team, then they both go into the water. Later on, the Rats finally make it to the swamp. Jo sees the arrow Scott made and follows it through the water. Back on the Maggots' team, Mike and Cameron try to tell Zoey not to trust Scott, but Zoey says he's not that bad, and doesn't notice when she walks onto the back of a giant mutant alligator, which startles her and her team, making them run for a nearby tree. Scott and Cameron climb up, while Mike turns into Svetlana to get up, leaving Zoey by herself. She screams for Mike, then he turns back into himself, which Cameron figures out is how he gets Mike to change into himself and grabs for her. Dakota then fights with the alligator to save her team. They try to find their way out of the swamp, but the map was destroyed, Zoey then asks for the compass, but Mike couldn't find it.Scott then shows in a confessional that he had the compass and tries to hide it. Lightning sees Dakota fighting and brags about how he could do the same, which Jo mocks as more alligators show up and start attacking him. Cameron tries to find an alternative to help the team to get out of the situation, which ends up being a thorn forest, and Dakota clears a path while fighting. Mike's shirt is caught on one of the thorns, turning him into Vito, and calls out for Anne Maria. Characters Gallery The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (1)-1-.png|Chris advertises his "Chris McLean Instant Coffee". 640px-Lightning sleeps-1-.png|Lightning is seen sleeping. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (24)-1-.png|Cameron finds Dakota's mutation remarkable. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (41)-1-.png|The Rats come in second. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (40)-1-.png|Dakota yells at Chris. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (48)-1-.png|Gwen calls Chris on her cell phone to seek help. Category:Episodes